Holding Onto Nothing
by xxAmethystEyesxx
Summary: When Kyo and Yuki become a couple, they have no idea what hell they will have to go through: Being ostrasized at school, and living in constant fear of Akito finding out. Will this be too much, and will someone completely break down? KyoXYuki.
1. Happy Times

**_"Holding Onto Nothing" chapter one:_**

Kyo felt himself slipping slowly from his sleep. He could feel the soft bedsheets, the pillow under his head, and the slight breeze from where his foot was left revealed by the covers. He groaned slightly and tried to shut out his senses, he wanted to go back to sleep. However, he knew it was to no avail when the sunlight started pouring into the room and washing over his face. His eyes snapped open and he sighed.

_Well, at least I'm not like Yuki. I can get up whenever I want to_, he thought with a tiny smile. _And speaking of Yuki..._

Kyo turned around in his bed and his crimson eyes were met by a muss of silver peeking out from under the pillow. Kyo laughed, lifting the pillow to look at his sleeping companion. He knew he had only this time to see Yuki with such a content, angelic expression on his face before the day started and he had to put on his 'calm, collected' facade.

Kyo heard a groan and saw Yuki's sleeping face contort at the direct sunlight now on his eyes. "Five more minutes..." Yuki muttered, pulling the covers up over his eyes.

Kyo laughed and pulled them back down. "It's the weekend, you dumbass," he said playfully. Yuki blinked, although his eyes were still blank. Kyo sighed. "Alright, sleep the whole day away, then. I'm going to have breakfast,"he announced, smiling. He stood up, stretched, and walked to the door. He briefly glanced once more at the sleeping figure in his bed, smiled, and exited.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun!" Tohru greeted cheerfully as Kyo entered the kitchen.

"'Morning, Tohru. Up already?" he remarked. Tohru nodded happily. Kyo sighed and said, "You should sleep in on the weekends, like Yuki."

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that I have to be up to make breakfast for all of you!" she answered seriously. "And speaking of breakfast... here you go!" she announced, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Kyo.

Kyo chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair affectionately. She giggled, and sat down across from Kyo to eat her own breakfast.

"So... Yuki-kun hasn't been sleeping in his own room for a while, eh?" Tohru remarked, blushing slightly.

Kyo's eyes widened and he, too, felt his cheeks turning red. "Um... well... y'know, that stupid rat just kept on insisting, so I let him sleep in my bed," he answered shyly. He wasn't telling the whole truth; he had been the one to go and retrieve Yuki from his room multiple times after their first night in the same bed.

Tohru giggled. "Alright, then."

After finishing his meal and helping Tohru with the dishes, Kyo went back to his room. Yuki was still in that same spot, sleeping. Kyo kneeled on the side of the bed and shook his shoulders. "Wake, up, already! Everyone else is awake," Kyo demanded.

After a few more vigorous shakes, Yuki blinked open his eyes. "I'm up..." he said groggily. When his eyes fully adjusted to the surroundings, he realized that once again he was waking up in Kyo's bed. He blushed and smiled to himself. It wasn't like they ever _did _anything in bed, it was just nice to wake up to someone.

"Uh-oh, Yuki actually looks happy! Is the world ending?" Kyo joked. Yuki looked at him, surprised, then turned his head, as if ashamed. "I mean... that's a good thing!" Kyo said, not sure what to do.

_Yeah... I am happy, Yuki thought. The happiest I've ever been in my life. I just don't know how to act on it._

"C'mon, Yuki I didn't mean it, smile again!" Kyo insisted, pulling at Yuki's pale cheeks.

Yuki pushed his hands away uncomfortably and stood up. "I'm fine," he said briskly. "I'm going to get dressed, okay?" he said, walking toward the exit.

"Alright..." Kyo muttered. When Yuki was gone, he threw himself on the bed. "Fuck... can't I do anything right? I'm still new to this 'relationship' business," he mumbled into his pillow.

_I spend five minutes with the guy and I already make him upset. Well... whatever, I'll make it up to him. I'll make him the happiest he's ever been in his damn life.  
_  
Kyo nodded at his internal decision and leaped up off the bed. Yuki would be ready any minute, and he needed to get dressed as well. He was out the door within minutes, throwing on his usual cargo pants and black shirt. In the hallway, he found himself outside of Yuki's room.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. "Oi, Yuki? Are you ready yet?" he called, surprised to hear that his voice was softer than usual. He waited a few moments, then saw the door inch open.

"I'm ready," Yuki said, somewhat quietly, stepping out of his room. Dressed in a neatly pressed Chinese-style shirt and trousers, he looked much more well-groomed than Kyo.

Kyo sensed a slight discomfort between them, and he didn't like it. "Yuki?" he asked.

"Yes, Kyo?" Yuki answered, still staring at the floor. He gasped when he felt himself being pulled into Kyo's open embrace. "Hey...!" he exclaimed when Kyo securely held Yuki against his chest. "Kyo, c'mon..."

Because they were both boys, and stubborn boys, they had taken an unspoken oath not to be too lovey-dovey in public, especially at school where everyone could see. In fact, they had been keeping it a little secret that they were going out from the school. They didn't want any trouble.

So why was Kyo holding him like this?

As if to answer that question, Kyo held Yuki's chin in his hands and tilted it up until they were looking each other in the eye. "Yuki... don't be so... stiff... or whatever," he said, embarrassed and not sure how to explain his feelings. "I want you to have fun with me, okay?"

Yuki blinked and smiled shyly. "Yeah... okay. Sorry," he answered, wrapping his arms around Kyo. They stood there for a moment, happy, but not sure what to do next.

"Heh... you aren't going to kiss me now, are you?" Yuki said playfully, in mock-disgust.

Kyo grinned and leaned down so that their noses were touching. "You betcha," he answered, allowing his lips to brush over Yuki's in a small, but romantic, kiss. Yuki was extremely happy that he could be so comfortable with kissing Kyo. Just a while ago, he was still the 'Ice Prince' who kept his emotions to himself and kept people at a distance. Tohru had helped melt his icy exterior, but this was a new level of companionship. He had never kissed anyone on the lips before Kyo.

"Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! I came to... oh!"

Yuki and Kyo quickly turned their heads toward the chipper voice. Tohru stood at the landing of the stairs, blushing at the sight that she had found. Yuki and Kyo separated themselves, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Honda-san, what is it?" Yuki asked politely.

Tohru shook away her embarrassment and smiled hugely. "Uo-chan and Hana-chan are here to play! We're setting up the cards, would you like to join us?" she asked cheerfully.

Yuki and Kyo smiled at her. "It would be an honor, Honda-san," Yuki replied.

"Yeah, okay," was Kyo's remark.

Tohru grinned. "Thank you!" she said, pulling the boys' hands and leading them downstairs and into the living room. There, sitting side by side were Tohru's notorious best friends; Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

"Sweet, Carrot Top agreed?" Uo said.

Kyo nodded fiercely. "That's right, time to meet your match, Yankee!" he exclaimed, plopping on the floor across from the blonde girl. Yuki sat down quietly beside Kyo as Tohru started dealing the cards. Soon, the game was beginning. Yuki, although he didn't say it, loved these friendly meetings. He loved looking around at everyone and realizing that they were his _friends_. His _best_ friends.

"Damn, these cards suck..." Kyo mumbled, glaring at the cards in his hands. He squinted, trying to find a way around the obvious trap he was going to fall into.

Yuki glanced at his cards and edged closer to him. Touching his hand under the table, he whispered, "You have a three; if you go around and pick a card from the deck, you can..."

"Hey, Princey! Just because you two are lovey-dovey now doesn't mean you can cheat!" the Yankee girl yelled.

Kyo and Yuki blushed furiously.

"We're not lovey-dovey!"

"We weren't cheating!"

"Ah... what wonderful vibes coming from this conversation..."

Everyone turned to look at the goth girl who had just spoken. She turned to Yuki and Kyo and smiled knowingly.

The couple pouted. After a few laughs, the game had resumed. Kyo was about to rearrange his cards when he realized something. "Yuki... you haven't let go of my hand yet," he said.

Yuki smiled at him slyly. "I know."

Kyo blushed.

_Yes, these were happy times, indeed._

_--------  
_A/N: This is the first chapter, but it is more like a prologue. The actual plot will be very dramatic, and I want Kyo and Yuki to have some fun before it all happens xD. The plot will actually start in the next chapter.


	2. Delayed Bravery

** _"Holding Onto Nothing" chapter two:_ **

"Yuki-kun Kyo-kun We're going to be late!" Tohru called from downstairs.

Kyo groaned from the foot of his bed. His uniform had been impatiently put on, his books messily thrown into his bookbag, and his bright, orange hair uncombed. He hated Mondays, having to rush everything in order to get to that damn school on time.

He shoved on his shoes, shouted an "I'm coming!", and left his room. In the hallway, he could hear intense snoring from Shigure's room, and someone running around downstairs. _Probably Tohru,_ Kyo thought with slight amusement. He noisily stomped down the stairs, dropping his bag at the door, and hurried into the kitchen where Yuki was already munching sleepily on a piece of toast.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun There's toast on the table for you, I sure hope it will be enough!" Tohru said as she hurriedly collected her own things for school.

Kyo mumbled a "thanks" and sat down next to Yuki. "'Morning," he greeted to the sleepy boy beside him.

He was greeted by a yawn, and a drowsy "G'morning..." from Yuki.

Kyo sighed and shoved the toast into his mouth. He glanced at the clock, which read "7: 45 , which meant only fifteen minutes to get to school. "C'mon, Love, finish your breakfast," Kyo said to Yuki, standing up and getting his jacket.

Yuki's head followed Kyo as he moved about the room, gathering his courage. "Um... Kyo...?" he said in a timid voice.

"Yeah?" Kyo answered, not turning around.

"Well... you said the other day that you wanted to be more... open... about us at school..." Yuki said nervously, remembering Kyo's spoken words the previous night.

"Yeah...?" Kyo said slowly, turning from the task of tying his shoes to look at his boyfriend seriously.

"It's just that... how will we do that? What if it stirs up trouble? I mean... what will we say?" Yuki asked, worry in his voice.

There was a moment of silence. Kyo wasn't sure how to answer that. Even he had to admit that he was nervous about coming out to his school. But he knew Yuki had it worse than him; Yuki had his entire fanclub, and probably the majority of the female population, that was going to be extremely disappointed when they found out. And Yuki was much more self-conscious than him when it came to his 'image'. Would he be able to simply shake off any insult thrown at him?

Kyo sighed and smiled somewhat sadly. He slowly walked over to the delicate boy sitting at the table and kneeled down in front of him. "Yuki..."

Yuki slowly turned his head up to look Kyo in the eye.

Kyo smiled. "Hey... nothing bad is going to happen, okay? It's not going to be a big deal. This just means that we don't have to be secretive about it. We're not going to be so obvious about us being together, but if someone asks, we answer truthfully. Y'know?" he explained in a tender voice. He smiled and touched Yuki's hand. "Is that okay?" he asked gently.

Yuki smiled, closing his own hand over Kyo's. "Yeah... we can do that..." he said, a little embarrassed to have been so scared in the first place. He could handle it, right?

"Alright," Kyo whispered, smiling. He leaned up and pecked Yuki on the lips.

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! We have to leave right now!!" Tohru yelled from the doorway. Yuki and Kyo sighed and walked to the door.

Yuki found that he hadn't much time to worry about the issue as they made their way to school. Tohru, babbling along about how important it was to be on time, jogged along ahead of the two boys. Kyo and Yuki, worried about her getting too far ahead, ended up running along with her all the way to school. The bell rung as the trio arrived at the school, and they rushed up to their first class.

"Okay, solve these problems with a partner of your choosing. You have fifteen minutes," the math teacher announced when she had finished writing the equations on the board.

Kyo scooted his desk over a little closer to Yuki's. "Partner?" he asked with a grin.

"Partner," Yuki answered, returning the grin. They copied the questions down and started their work.

"Algebra is so _boring_..." Kyo complained, gazing at his notebook in disinterest.

"It's not that boring... I mean, these problems are easy. All you have to do... is..." Yuki stared at his paper, lost for words. "What the hell _do _you do...?"

Kyo snorted. "Exactly. Even this crap is too boring for the brilliant Prince Yuki," Kyo said playfully. Yuki stuck out his tongue, and Kyo straightened his back and inched closer to the silver-haired boy. "Wouldn't you rather be with me than doing this stuff?" he said in a joking voice.

"I'm already right next to you," Yuki said, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but we're doing work..." Kyo replied in a pouting voice. They laughed, and Kyo reached over to touch Yuki's hand.

"Wow, you guys seem to be getting along great for a change!" said a cheerful girl in braids who was sitting across from them.

Yuki jerked his hand away. "Ah... really?" he said, laughing nervously. Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the teacher.

"Gentlemen, let's get back to our work, eh?" she said in a scolding voice. The two boys mumbled apologies and focused their eyes on their work.

The rest of the morning classes went by slowly, Kyo sneaking glances at Yuki frequently. He wondered to himself if Yuki was really ready to come out to everyone. He had seemed uncomfortable when the girl had spotted them (even if she hadn't suspected anything).

"Finally, lunch!" Uo announced as the last morning bell rung. Students leapt up, gathering into their groups of friends. Tohru and Hana quickly came and stood beside Uo. Yuki was still at his desk, carefully putting all his books away.

"Kyo-kun, let's go eat!" Tohru said cheerily.

Kyo glanced at Yuki, then at the three girls. "Um... I'm gonna wait here for Yuki," he said.

"Oh, I'll wait for him, too!" Tohru replied, smiling hugely.

"Ah... no, if we wait anymore all the good spots will be taken. You guys go and save us one, okay?" Kyo offered.

"Um... okay! That makes sense!" Tohru said. "We'll see you soon!" she said, waving back to Kyo as she joined her friends at the doorway.

Once the room was vacant, Kyo started walking toward Yuki. "Hey."

Yuki looked up at him. "Hi. Ready for lunch?" he asked, swinging his book bag over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Kyo shrugged. "Alright, then. So, walking there, should be hold hands or stand twenty meters apart?"

"Eh?!" Yuki exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"'Cause... you don't seem to be very comfortable hanging around me during the school day," Kyo remarked.

Yuki's face went from surprised to guilty. "I'm... comfortable..." he said in a small voice.

"No, you're not! You've been all weird!" Kyo stated bluntly.

"I'm comfortable, I swear..."

"Then how come you wouldn't hold my hand, or smile, or touch me at all even when we were next to each other and no one was looking?" Kyo demanded. _Ever since that stupid girl, when he jerked away my hand...  
_  
"Kyo..."

"You said you were okay with coming out, right? Isn't that what you said? Or did I misunderstand? Should we just go back to living lies, keeping secrets? And that won't even work, because that Yankee and goth girl already know! What do you...?!"

"I'm sorry..." Yuki mumbled.

Kyo stared at him. He had expected him to make an excuse or say 'whatever', not apologize. He suddenly felt guilty about yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, Kyo, I was nervous at first, but you weren't the only one who was bothered by it. Yeah, I was a bit distant... but I can get over it. I already have, in fact! I swear to you, I can be completely comfortable with this! So, sorry if I hurt your feelings," Yuki said.

Kyo stared at him, amazed by his confession. "Oh... ok. Sorry, too."

Yuki smiled and took a step closer to him. "So now you won't have to wait the entire day to kiss me..." he whispered, warm breath tickling Kyo's face. "Isn't that great?"

"Hell yes," Kyo said, even quieter. He closed the space in between them and started kissing Yuki on his closed lips.

He held his arms around Yuki's waist and pulled him in closer. He allowed his tongue to touch Yuki's bottom lip in a series of short licks, until they opened and let him inside his mouth. Yuki hugged Kyo tightly as he entered his own tongue and started exploring Kyo's mouth. Yuki knew that they had been going out for a month already, but he still got as excited for these kisses as a preteen going on a first date would. Kyo's mouth was so incredibly hot, he almost felt intoxicated by it.

When Yuki felt Kyo's mouth leave his own, he opened his eyes like in a daze, not quite sure why the warmth on his mouth was gone.

Kyo smiled apologetically. "Sorry... but I feel guilty lying to Tohru so I can make out with you," he explained, giving Yuki's hand a small squeeze. "Let's go have lunch," he said.

"Okay," Yuki replied quietly, the happiest he had been all morning.

As they exited the room, they heard a squeal and footsteps. Yuki turned his head to see a dark-haired girl running down the hall. He frowned suspiciously, but shrugged the feeling off and followed Kyo in the opposite direction.

Kyo felt a lot better after his talk with Yuki. He enjoyed his lunch immensely, sharing a few pecks with Yuki along the side, and breezed through his afternoon classes. He was relieved when the last bell of the day had rung. Now he could go home with Yuki and kiss him some more.

However, Yuki did not seem to be as excited as he was walking beside Kyo and Tohru on the way home. He appeared to be thinking about something deeply. When Kyo asked him what was wrong, Yuki just shook his head and replied "Nothing, I'm fine." And he did seem to be fine after that. He shared jokes with Tohru, did his homework efficiently, and still spent most of the afternoon alone with Kyo.

Later that night, as Kyo was taking a shower, Yuki sat on his bed and thought about what had happened that day right after school.

_"Y-Yuki-sama... I'm sorry, but... it's not true, is it?" the girl asked with a wavering voice._

_Yuki recognized her as the girl who had ran down the hall, and had a gist of what she was talking about. "What is not true, senpai?"he asked politely._

_"You... you and him... it's not true, is it?" she repeated shakily, tears forming in her eyes. "You and Kyo Sohma aren't together, are you?!" she exclaimed._

_Yuki looked at her sadly. What should he say? This girl was so upset, and he hadn't told anyone about Kyo outside of his friends._

_No... I have to answer truthfully, like Kyo said, Yuki thought._

_"I'm sorry, senpai, it is true," he answered quietly. "Me and Kyo are together."_

_The girl looked shocked, and she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, she buried her face in her hands and started crying loudly. Yuki wanted to comfort her, but he knew it would do no good. Before he knew it, the girl was running away from him._

Yuki sighed. _Well, this is what Kyo and I agreed to. And, cruel as it is, Kyo is more important than some silly girl, he thought._ He smiled, happy that he had been strong at that moment, and started to get ready for bed.

_ I'll be as brave tomorrow, too._

_------_

A/N: Okay, so the school drama is leaving some hints now. However, things will be very soon getting much more intense... mwahaha._  
_


	3. Self Protection

_**"Holding Onto Nothing" chapter three:**_

"Kyo-kun! Are you awake yet?" Tohru called through the bedroom door.

Kyo removed his face from Yuki's hair long enough to shout an "I'm coming!" and then, with a chuckle, returned to the task at hand.

"Argh, I don't wanna get ready for school," Yuki whined, pulling Kyo closer to him from behind. Sitting in the between his legs, he could feel Kyo's chest against his back, his breath tickling the nape of his neck. He heard a soft laugh followed by the feeling of Kyo's lips on his ear and jaw.

"Neither do I," Kyo said, the vibrations of his voice tickling Yuki's ear.

Yuki turned around in his seat on the bed and pressed his lips against Kyo's in a playful kiss. He wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck, hands nuzzled in his hair. Their tongues gently caressed each other in a sweet kiss of greeting.

"Ew, morning breath," Yuki said when he pulled away. He grinned at Kyo. "Go brush your teeth," he commanded.

Kyo made a pouting face. "My breath doesn't stink!" he said in a mock-hurt voice. "Alright, we might as well start getting ready for school."

Yuki nodded and stood up, Kyo soon following.

"But are you sure I can't watch you dress?" Kyo asked jokingly. Yuki threw a pillow at him.

Once at school, Yuki and Kyo found themselves caught in the middle of an energetic conversations between Uo and Tohru about the fast approaching winter.

"I could have sworn I saw a few snowflakes in the sky this morning! But, they were just flurries," Uo said, apparently excited.

"I love snow! Me and Mom used to make snowmen and have snow fights all the time during the winter! It's one of my absolute favorite seasons!" Tohru exclaimed, eyes shining.

"Well, there are only four..." Kyo muttered.

Yuki elbowed him. "That's great, Honda-san," he said, smiling politely.

"Yeah, well... hey! Watch it!" Uo shouted as an absentminded girl bumped into her and stumbled right in the middle of the group.

She slowly raised her head, eyes widening as they stopped on Yuki. Her eyes were already watery, but now the tears were running down her cheeks. She pushed past everyone, running to the safe haven of the girls' bathroom.

"What the hell?" Kyo said bluntly.

"That was rather rude..." Tohru noted.

"I wonder what beef she's got with the Prince," Uo said, looking at him through suspicious eyes. "Break another heart lately?"

Yuki frowned sharply. "No. I don't even know who she is," he said. That was the truth, he had never spoken to her in his life. However, it was typically a bad sign when the mere sight of your face could reduce someone to tears.

"I'm going," he announced, turning on his heel and walking down the hall. Kyo stared after his figure until it was completely swallowed by the crowd.

_Somehow, I'm worried... _Yuki thought as he walked with his head bowed in thought. _This doesn't feel good. _

Yuki heard the last bell ring and was snapped out of his thoughts. He saw the mob of students slowly descend into their classrooms, and he turned the corner to do the same. Stepping into his English class, he kept his head down to avoid eye contact with Kyo. He didn't feel like talking to him right now.

He took his seat and waited until the teacher started talking to look up. He took down a few notes as Mayu-sensei instructed her students to find the subject of each sentence she wrote down.

Yuki leaned over to whisper to the girl sitting next to him."Excuse me, Katakura-san, would you mind telling me what the sentence is for number ten? I think I've missed it," he explained politely. He expected the girl to blush and shyly repeat the sentence for him. Instead, she gave him a cold look and edged her seat away from him.

Yuki blinked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Aww, don't be so mean, Katakura!" said another girl opposite of Yuki. "I'll give you the notes, Yuki."

"Thanks..." Yuki said absentmindedly, still looking at the girl, who was now whispering to her friends that were also glaring at him.

The rest of the class went by in a blur, Yuki now being self-conscious about who he decided to talk to. Most of his homeroom didn't seem any different around him; The same girls giggled and flirted with him, the same guys continued to explain how lucky he was to be able to get so many chicks when they couldn't get any. In fact, he hadn't seen any other strange behavior from anyone after his first class. However, Yuki was still worried that it had happened at all.

_I've never gotten such a cold reaction from anyone at my school before_, Yuki thought with worry. He briefly suspected the girl he had told yesterday, but he told himself he was being paranoid.

_Even if that girl told some people, it doesn't matter. I couldn't expect to become openly gay at my school and have nothing changed. I expected some difficulty. Now I just have to deal with it. _

"I need a quarter! Somebody gimme a quarter!" Kyo yelled at lunch, emptying his pockets on the open grass. "Yuki, lend me a quarter!"

Yuki looked up from his lunch. "And what, precisely, are you going to do with my quarter?" he asked.

"Buy juice. I'm only a quarter short. Please?" Kyo asked, holding up his hands in a begging position, although his grin was confident that Yuki would abide.

Yuki sighed and took out his wallet. "You, Kyo Sohma, are the only one who would have the nerve to borrow a quarter from the Student Body President," Yuki said in mock-disdain, dropping the coin into his open hand.

Kyo grinned, muttered a "Thank you, Love" and jogged to the juice machine. Yuki found him chuckling to himself, until he turned around to see a small group of people staring at him.

He nervously turned around back to his lunch with Tohru, Uo, and Hana.

"What's with that expression, Prince? You seemed happy with Carrot Top just a moment before," Uo asked.

Yuki was surprised. "Oh, I'm fine," Yuki answered. "Just a little tired." He could tell that he wasn't very convincing.

Tohru sat down next to him. "Yuki-kun...?" she asked with a worried tone.

Yuki smiled. "Honda-san, I really am fine. I promise," he said in the most sincere voice he could muster.

And he was fine, really. He told himself that he would deal with the strange looks, and he would. He wouldn't let looks from such trivial people bother him.

After lunch, Yuki found himself enjoying his afternoon classes a lot more than his classes that morning. That same girl had shot him a glare as he walked to his seat, but he didn't care that much when the whole rest of his class started talking happily to him. Just like always. He was usually somewhat annoyed by this, but he appreciated it today.

"We have so much homework today," Kyo commented as he and Yuki made their way down the hall after their last class.

"Mainly due to Mayu-sensei's extra "punishment for being noisy" pages," Yuki added with a sigh. "I hate when that happens."

"She's too strict. All the other teachers are laid-back, and then she expects us to magically become well-behaved by the time we walk into her class," Kyo said.

Yuki chuckled. "Of course."

"It's true, and you know it," Kyo said, teasingly poking Yuki in the cheek.

The hall was mainly empty now. Most of the students had left already, and Tohru had to work that day. So Yuki noticed the boy walking down the hall in the opposite direction, the only other one in the hallway. He sped up his pace when he spotted the two, although Kyo, talking wildly, hardly noticed.

"Fags."

Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. He whirled around and opened his mouth to say something to the boy, but nothing would come out. Before he knew it, the kid was already around the corner.

"That bastard..." Kyo muttered, still awestruck.

"Just forget about him, Kyo. Don't let it get to you," Yuki said, reaching out to hold Kyo's arm against his chest.

"Yeah... I guess..." Kyo mumbled. The pair continued down the hall in silence.

_What a brazen boy. He said something horrible, but I don't care. His words seemed to have bothered Kyo, though... Yuki thought, looking up at his boyfriend._

Kyo's face was contorted into a frown. But his eyes were not only angry, they were also sad and... hurt?

"Um... Kyo? A-are you okay?" Yuki asked quietly.

Kyo turned to him and gave a short nod. "Yeah, I'm fine..." he said.

_But your eyes tell otherwise..._

"Are you sure? Don't listen to that guy, okay?" Yuki said, worried for the other boy.

"I'm fine, Yuki. It just comes with the job, right?" Kyo answered, looking him in the eye sadly.

Yuki stopped walking. He couldn't stand to see Kyo sad.

"Kyo..." Yuki whispered. He turned Kyo around by the hand to face him, leaned up, and pressed his lips to his. He gently backed him into the wall and ran his fingers through his bright hair, kissing him with passion.

_ I can't only be satisfied with myself being brave enough._

He ran his fingers over Kyo's face, feeling him do the same to the rest of his body.

_I have to be strong for Kyo, too._

_-------_

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and crappy! I had a bit of trouble with having enough "stuff" to put in this chapter, but the next one will not let you down!


	4. Meaningless Hate

_**"Holding Onto Nothing" chapter four:**_

"Goodbye, Honda-san. Make sure to tell Kyo I won't be coming home until late," Yuki said to Tohru as she closed her locker. 

She smiled. "Don't worry, Yuki-kun! I'll make sure to inform him!" Tohru said cheerfully. She held her bag firmly in her hands and gave Yuki a short wave as she started for the exit. "See you later, Yuki-kun!" she called over her shoulder.

Yuki smiled at her and swung his own bookbag over his shoulders. He turned around to step toward the opposite exit, but was stopped short by a certain orange-haired boy.

"Hmm... and where could my fragile Yuki-kun be staying out at all hours of the night?" Kyo asked, voice playful, but eyes demanding of the answer.

Yuki closed his eyes in a dismissive manner. "Nothing to get excited about. I'm just meeting some people," he answered curtly, trying to step around his human barrier.

Kyo grabbed Yuki's wrist. "Who?" he asked, trying not to sound demanding.

Yuki frowned, surprised. "Don't grab me," he said in a dangerous voice. "Who do you think I'd be meeting?"

"I don't know!" Kyo exclaimed. "Just tell me."

"You don't have to know," Yuki said, obviously toying with Kyo's patience.

"Yes I do! I'm your... boyfriend..." Kyo said, voice faltering on the last few words. It still felt strange and even a little embarrassing, calling Yuki his 'boyfriend'.

There was a silence.

"Yun-yun! There you are!" said a high-pitched voice from down the hall. Kyo turned his head abruptly to see a cute brunette girl running toward the two.

"Hello, Kimi," Yuki said, smiling politely. He glanced sharply at Kyo before stepping toward the rest of the approaching group.

Kyo stared. Now excitedly greeting Yuki was a dark-haired boy with a loud, annoying voice. Shortly behind him were two slightly younger students: A small girl who kept her face shielded by brown hair, and a haughty-looking boy who, frankly, looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"Let's go, Yun-yun, let's go! It's bad luck to stay after school on a Friday," the dark-haired boy said, tugging on Yuki's arm.

Kyo snorted. _'Yun-yun'?_

"Oh, is he coming, too?" Kimi asked, eyeing Kyo with interest.

"Yes, yes I am," Kyo said, avoiding Yuki's eyes. Now he could see for himself these 'people' that Yuki planned to meet.

"Kimi wants to see a movie!" the brunette girl, apparently named Kimi, announced.

"Yes! Let's see that new horror one..." The older boy started, with almost too much enthusiasm.

"No! Kimi will be scared! Let's see something nice!" Kimi interrupted.

"Why don't we get there first...?" Yuki suggested, sighing. Kimi ears perked and she immediately ran to his side, the boy following. Everyone started down the hall, Kyo following with slight bemusement.

Kyo soon learned that these were the members of the student council. Their names were Kimi, Kakeru, Machi, and Naohito. Kyo lagged behind, watching everyone else. Kimi and Kakeru were cheerily talking to Yuki in loud voices. Kyo thought it was strange that Yuki would choose to hang out with people so different from him.

"So, are you Yun-yun's friend?" Kimi asked Kyo suddenly, turning her head around.

Kyo glanced at Yuki. "Um... yeah, something like that," he answered.

"Eh, really? Don't you guys hate each other?" Kakeru said rather loudly.

There was a moment when Kyo just grimaced, not saying anything.

In reaction to the silence, the two other members looked at Kyo curiously. He frowned, and wasn't sure what to say for a moment.

"...No. I don't hate Yuki."

Kakeru stared at him, surprised that his question would make Kyo Sohma grimace like that. He looked like he was about to say something, but Kimi interrupted him.

"Well, duh! Why else would you come with him here?" she said matter-of-factly.

Kyo sighed. "Right."

The conversation returned to normal soon after, Kimi and Kakeru arguing over which movie they were going to see. Naohito had, at one point, broken in, suggesting an 'interesting' movie on politics. Yuki, annoyed at the petty fight, flipped a coin (Naohito's choice being left out). Kimi won and chose a romantic comedy.

Kyo cringed as Kimi and Kakeru started arguing over whether to get popcorn or nachos. He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes.

_Kimi... Kakeru... Naohito..._ he thought to himself. _Such different people, yet all in one big group... this must be what Haru was talking about when he said that the Student Council was a good thing for Yuki._

"Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun!" Kimi called, running over to Kyo and grabbing his arm. He immediately stiffened. "Which do you prefer. Kyo-kun? Popcorn or nachos?" she asked, leaning closer.

Kyo grimaced. "Uh... I don't know..."

"You have to know, silly! It's your head!" she said, reaching up to knock annoyingly on Kyo's orange head. Kyo couldn't help but notice the way she stood on her tip-toes, as though she might fall over at any moment and crash into Kyo.

_I am not transforming in the middle of a movie theater!_ He thought angrily, ready to do something drastic to get Kimi off of him.

"Kimi, Kyo doesn't like junk food. Why don't you ask Sakuragi-san what he thinks?" Yuki suggested politely, pointing to the annoyed-looking Naohito. Kimi smiled, cheerfully let out an "Okay, Yun-yun!", and skipped away.

When Kimi was gone, Yuki's fake smile vanished and he looked up at Kyo, somewhat shyly. Kyo felt like grabbing Yuki and begging his forgiveness for being so controlling, but he instead let out a "Hmph," and said, "Where did you suddenly appear from?"

Yuki sighed and averted his eyes. "Kakeru sent me to save us seats. Why don't you come with me?" he asked quietly.

If it were anyone else, Kyo would have asked "Why the hell should I do that?", but he chose to follow Yuki into the dim theater.

"So... should we sit together?" Yuki asked, squeezing into a spot with spare seats. Kyo felt like he should have been giving some nasty retort back, but he couldn't think of anything to say and plopped down next to Yuki at the end of the row near the wall.

Kyo was oddly aware of Yuki staring at him through the corner of his eye. Several times he looked like he wanted to say something, but closed his mouth and looked straight ahead. Kyo bit his tongue to keep from sighing deeply. _If you want to say something, please just say it..._

"We're back with popcorn!" Kimi announced. To avoid fighting over the seats, Naohito pushed Machi into the seat beside Yuki and Kyo, with Kakeru and Kimi following her, and himself at the end of the row.

"So what is this movie about again?" a tired sounding Kakeru asked.

Kimi answered brightly, "It's about a cute girl who is dating a poor boy, and they run away and overcome all obstacles with their love! Isn't that great?"

Everyone groaned.

A few minutes later, the room was dark and the movie was starting. Ten minutes later, Kyo felt his eyelids become heavy.

_Fuck, this movie is boring._

He suddenly felt a slight brushing at his fingers. He looked down to see Yuki's thin hand pausing at Kyo's, then retreating. Kyo found this amusing. Yuki soon again tried to take Kyo's hand, but gave up and returned to it's own armrest.

Kyo couldn't help but smile. Yuki may act like a jackass sometimes, but he's awfully cute. Kyo's hand crawled to where Yuki's was resting.

For a moment, he, too, was nervous. Touching Yuki, in any way, was still something amazing and exhilarating.

Yuki jumped slightly when Kyo's hand met his. He felt himself grow warmer as Kyo made a show out of intricately weaving his hand through Yuki's: First, he gently lay his hand on top of Yuki's. Then he held Yuki's entire hand in his own, slipping his fingers through one by one as he caressed Yuki's knuckle with his thumb. He conclusively squeezed it, and leaned forward to brush his lips against Yuki's ear.

Yuki felt like he should do something, and tried raising his head. He was stopped, however, by Kyo's words.

"I'm sorry..." was the whisper that left his mouth.

Yuki's eyes widened slowly, suddenly aware of Kyo all around him: The warmth from his body, leaning into Yuki's side. His soft hand gently holding his. His breath and hair tickling his skin.

Yuki closed his eyes and inhaled his scent, closing the few inches of space between them and burying his face in Kyo's jacket.

_God, I feel so pathetic... _he thought sadly to himself. _I'm such a coward, I couldn't even properly apologize to him when it was my fault..._

"It's okay..." Yuki whispered, most of his voice muffled by the jacket. He grimaced at his own words. He so desperetly wanted to repeat those words, _"I'm sorry..."_

The movie was forgotten. Yuki, still guilty about the stupid 'almost-fight' that they had, took every opportunity to brush playfully against Kyo's skin, or nuzzle into his shoulder.

Kyo smiled to himself as he felt Yuki's hand brush against his again. He knew Yuki was watching him expectantly, but he kept his eyes straight ahead, pretending to watch the movie. Yuki, growing impatient, moved to hold Kyo's hand again.

However, he found his own hand suddenly in Kyo's clutches.

Yuki let out a tiny giggle, and covered his mouth with his remaining hand. He glanced over Kyo's shoulder to see if the others had seen anything, but they appeared to be engaged (or not so engaged) in the movie. Yuki took his hand away and grinned to Kyo. Kyo used his hold on Yuki's wrist to pull him closer, so that they're noses were touching.

Yuki felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes met Kyo's in an intense stare. Kyo let his warm breath linger on Yuki's lips. Yuki, cheeks suddenly very hot, fluttered his eyes closed. Kyo felt Yuki's eyelashes on his skin and felt strangely excited. He wanted to... experiment with Yuki.

Yuki's eyes blinked open, surprised, as he felt a hand on his thigh. He shuddered and closed his eyes again, wanting nothing more than to kiss Kyo, and have him continue to touch him, knowing that all was forgiven.

"Yu..." was the noise that left Kyo's mouth before he engaged his lips with Yuki's in an open-mouthed kiss.

Yuki was surprised. The force of the mouth contact was rougher than usual, and the kiss already seemed more intense then their past kisses. Kyo strained himself not to moan as he worked his tongue over Yuki's entire mouth and his own tongue. He was feeling himself becoming intoxicated with the wet hotness that was Yuki's mouth, until...

"Um...!"

Yuki yanked his mouth away from Kyo's, immediately turning to make sure the others hadn't seen anything. The last thing he wanted was for them to find out about them that way.

Kyo understood Yuki's reaction and, sighing, took his hands away from the other boy's body. They behaved themselves for the rest of the movie, occasionally glancing at one another.

"Ah, that was such a great movie!" Kimi exclaimed, stretching her arms and walking into the light outside of the theater.

"Yeah... sure..." Naohito grumbled behind her. Following him was Kakeru and Machi, Kakeru babbling on about the movie and whatever random topics developed from it. Machi sighed, not even pretending to listen. Yuki and Kyo came last, both of their minds still on the kiss they had shared. They had never felt that before... such a desire; a want.

"Okay, I told my parents I wouldn't be back too late..." Naohito mumbled, stepping toward the nearest exit, but was held by Kakeru's hand.

"It's only five-forty, squirt. There's still plenty we can do!" he announced, raising his index finger matter-of-factly. "Like eating! We need to do some of that!" he said suddenly, as if inspired by the smell of food from the café across the street.

"Kimi is on a diet!" Kimi protested.

"You can have water... so let's go!" Kakeru said, grabbing Yuki's hand and running out of the theater.

"That fool...!" Naohito mumbled as everyone started running after them. He tried tip-toeing away, but was dragged along by Kimi.

They entered the café and, although briefly arguing over where to sit, chose a large table by the window.

"Hmm... what should I eat?" Kakeru wondered aloud. "Yuki, what should I eat?"

Yuki sighed. "I don't know!"

Kakeru stared thoughtfully at the menu for a while, then snapped his fingers. "I'll have a cheeseburger! That's perfect!" he announced, looking quite pleased with himself. "Yuki and Kyo, you should have one, too!"

Yuki and Kyo sighed. "Whatever."

"Kimi will be having a salad!" she said cheerfully.

"I thought you were having a glass of water!"

"You said that!"

Yuki silently wished that the waiter would hurry up.

As if to answer his prayers, a masculine voice suddenly asked, "What can I get you guys?".

Kimi's head shot up. "Hmm... what would you recommend?" she asked, a hint of flirtation in her high-pitched voice.

"Weren't you having a salad?" Kakeru mumbled.

Kimi kicked him under the table. "Yes! Kimi will have a salad, please," she said to the waiter.

He looked at her with amusement and turned to the others. "Alright. Anyone else?"

The others placed their orders politely (and, in Kakeru's case, loudly). However, when the waiter came to him, Naohito glared and quickly mumbled his order. The waiter left, eyebrows raised, with their orders written down.

"How rude, Nao-chan!" Kimi said, turning to face the younger boy. "Why were you so mean?"

"That guy..." Naohito muttered, staring out the window.

"He had cool shoes, right? Were you jealous, Chibi?" Kakeru said bluntly.

Naohito blushed angrily at the nickname and turned his head sharply to the group. "No! Of course not! That guy, he was..."

The others waited in mock-anticipation. "Eh? Eh?!"

"He was gay! Obviously!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms.

Yuki felt a cold wave pass over him. "Th... that's all?" he said weakly. "That's why you wouldn't look at him?"

"Of course! I hate people like that!" he said angrily.

"I didn't think he was gay..." Kimi said thoughtfully.

"Duh! I saw you flirting with him over there! Well, he's gay. That's all there is to it," Naohito answered.

"Why you...!" Kyo muttered, standing up angrily.

"Whoa! What's your problem?" Naohito asked, intimidated.

"Don't say you hate someone you don't even know! Especially for a dumb reason like that!" he yelled.

"Kyo...!" Yuki gasped, trying to grab his arm.

"Calm down, won't you! What's it to you?" Naohito asked.

"It's... nothing..." he mumbled, allowing himself to be pulled down by Yuki.

"Kyo is scary when he's mad!" Kimi exclaimed, clutching Machi's arm for dear life. Machi gazed thoughtfully at Kyo.

There was a silence at the table as Kyo calmed himself down, Yuki wishing he could say something to make him feel better.

"Here is your food," the waiter said, coming back with arms full of plates. Everyone muttered a "thanks" as he placed their plate in front of them, except Naohito, who had retreated to glaring angrily out the window.

Yuki, feeling shaken, looked from the angry boy to the, apparently, gay waiter. Would Naohito honestly hate someone without even speaking to them, when that person had done nothing wrong? Would he really hate every single gay person to approach him?

Yuki glanced at Kyo, who also looked troubled, and clenched his fists.

_I'm such a coward... _he thought sadly.

------

A/N: Ugh... frankly, I hate this chapter. I don't like the way I introduced the Student Council. But, hopefully it isn't too bad.

Also, I sorta wanted to show that Kyo and Yuki's relationship isn't perfect, they're still naive about it, having only been together for a short time. And I remember reading somewhere that someone didn't like it when Yuki/Kyo fanfics made Kyo all 'perfect' and without a temper, which he always has otherwise. So I made him sort of control-y and such... Heh.


	5. Chapter 5 Preview

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in, like, a week. I've been busy preparing to leave for camp and, I confess, making AMVs (check them out, btw, links in my profile). The worst part: I now have to leave for two weeks for, yep, camp. So here is a little preview for chapter 5. I SWEAR to god there will be an update when I get back, in two weeks. **

** And, yes, this is the UNFINISHED, UNPOLISHED PREVIEW to chapter 5:**

**  
**"This can't be happening."

"Why would he do this to us?"

"It can't be true..."

"It isn't true!"

Several pairs of eyes turned to the commanding voice.

"Don't you see? This obviously isn't true. It can't be. Someone out there is simply trying to ruin Yuki-kun. But dedicated followers like us know not to believe it. You girls don't believe it, do you?" She turned her head slightly to see everyone's reactions.

"No, of course not!" a chorus of high pitched voices quickly responded. "We believe in Yuki-kun!"

"Good. Now we just need a way to settle this disruption..."

On the other side of the school, Yuki and Kyo sat side by side on the hallway floor, leaning casually against the wall.

"Looks like we came a bit early..." Yuki said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah..." was Kyo's monotone response.

Yuki sighed, holding his head in his hands. Kyo had been that way since their jarring meet with the Student Council. Each time Yuki touched his hand, or smiled at him, Kyo would stiffen. When Yuki left him alone, Kyo always appeared to be in deep thought, and about something unpleasant. Yuki didn't know what to do to snap him out of this strange state he was in.

Yuki felt sad and disappointed. He had been so determined to keep him and Kyo happy, he was sure that they could make it through anything. And now, almost at where they had started, and they were already faltering. He was sure that Kyo would soon bounce back, but would something like this happened again? Kyo already hated his friends.

"Kyo... let's get to class."

They walked away, not aware of the whispering voices just around the corner.

"Tohru Honda-san!" said the menacing voice.

"Y-yes!" the small girl squeaked, holding her bag to her chest and backing into the wall behind her.

"We have some questions for you," another female voice said. "Will you answer them as followed?" But from the girl's voice, she knew that Tohru would cowardly oblige.

"Um..! Um, okay... what kind of ques–?"

" -- First question!" a different girl interrupted. "What exactly is your relationship with Prince Yuki?" she demanded.

"Um... he and I are friends!" she answered, afraid that one word would send them flying at her.

"Just friends?" the girl asked.

"Yes! We are friends!" Tohru repeated.

--------

**See you in two weeks.**


End file.
